Kajsa Rydén
Kajsa Rydén (born december 14, 1998 in Norrköping, Sweden) is a former Pokémon master and swedish kazoo player, mostly known for her musical contributions in Game of Thrones, but is now active as a Crossfit competitor and physiotherapist. As a child Kajsa Rydén pursued a career as a Pokémon trainer and by the age of 10 she won the 2008 Pokémon League after beating the Elite Four. She specialized in fire type pokémon and her Charizard, Kenneth, was her most powerful pokémon. Together they made a strong team and they continued to battle until Kajsa turned 14 years old. Kenneth was then released into the Charicific Valley in Johto. Early Career Kajsa got her breakthrough when she released her first single “Han Kazoolo” in 2020 with Rickon Records and she has continued her kazoo career by making music for HBO’s popular series Game of Thrones. They often had a tight schedule, recording the songs but the crew was always positive.Rydén, Kajsa (may 19, 2037). Interview with with Philip Lind She has won several awards for her film music and is considered to be on of the most successful kazoo players of all time. Even though her big international success she has only released one independent album named “Kazoongs” containing hits such as “A whisper of a kazoo” and “I’ll kazoon be there”. The album was released in 2023 and did sell over 20 million copies around the world. Family Life By the age of 14 Kajsa meet her current husband Philip Lind who also is a famous musician and guitarist. In 2029 they got their first child, a girl whom they named Kunigunda after a character from Voltaire’s book Candide. Kajsa got a strong conection to the name Kunigunda and was determind to name her child this. Kajsa then decided to end her music career to focus on her family life and Crossfit. She released her last single the same year, “Kazoo - over and out”. Current career Currently Kajsa is pursuing a career as a Crossfit Games competitor and as a physiotherapist. She has competed in the Crossfit Games four times in a row and in 2035 she won the title “The fittest woman on earth” when winning the 2035 Crossfit Games. In an interview with the U.S magazine TIME she tells the world about her Crossfit career: “It all started when i was 16 years old, and I’ve continued ever since. I’m always aiming to be as good as I possibly can be”. She started competing the same year she started. Kajsa describes Crossfit as a lifestyle rather than a sport or hobby: “You have to give 110% effort into it to be able to progress and to be at the top of your game. It is really time consuming, but to gain something you have to sacrifice something”. Despite being on top of the Crossfit Games podium 2035 Kajsa claims to continue with Crossfit as long as she feels that she can keep up with the competition: “There are many talented individuals which are younger than me and is developing in a fast pace, but I’m not ready to throw in the towel just yet”. Kajsa Rydén is also a highly qualified physiotherapist and she has her own clinic in her hometown Norrköping. However her physiotherapist career is on hold until she decides to quit competing in Crossfit.